


The Big Fight

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [10]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I beat Sam up again whoops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: When Sam and his partners get into a fight, who will he turn to when he needs help?





	The Big Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Enjoy this recently rediscovered fic I found in my drafts!

Sam didn’t know what to do. His dad had finally had enough and decided that keeping him around wasn’t worth it anymore and had thrown him out. He had had enough time to grab some of his shit from his room before he was thrown out and now he was wandering the town. Under normal circumstances, he could go to either Amanda’s or Hannah’s but he fucked up and they were pissed at him and Mike was on their side. So right now he was completely alone in every way imaginable, he didn’t have a family and he may not even have partners anymore.

Sam touched gingerly at his newly blackened eye and picked up his backpack with the few things he’d managed to grab. As he pulled it onto his back he hissed in pain as it pulled on his bruised ribs, slowly standing up and walking towards the main part of town. He walked for twenty minutes and found himself outside of Amanda’s house. He could see into one of the windows and see Amanda and Hannah curled up on the couch watching a movie. He wanted so badly to go in and join them but he could still remember how mad they had been at him earlier.

~~~  
“C’mon Hannah! Don’t be such a bitch. It’s not that big of a deal,” Sam glared at Hannah.

“It fucking is a big deal Beans. I know you're a fucking piece of shit but even you have to understand that what you said is fucked up,” Hannah looked like she couldn’t decide if she wanted to smack him or cry more.

“It’s not, I was just stating a point. You did nothing to help us in space so I don’t know why you think you can help me with this,” Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up Sam. You would be damn lucky to have Hannah’s help with this,” Amanda snapped from next to Hannah.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re no better. You spent the whole time fucking thirsting after Steve like a fucking bitch. Hey maybe if you try now you could suck his dick again.”

“C’mon girls, this isn’t worth it. If he wants to do this on his own he can,” Mike cut in, catching Amanda’s arm before she could smack Sam.

“Fine. And Beans, don’t bother coming over for a while. I think we need some time apart,” Hannah said, following Mike and Amanda around the corner and to the main part of the school.

~~~

Sam blinked back tears before he turned sharply on his heel and walked quickly away from Amanda’s house. The fight hadn’t even been about anything important, just Sam making more bad decision and pushing them away when they tried to keep him grounded. He was going to make a bad drug deal, using some of the space drugs that they got to bring in some new clients and Hannah had wanted to help him out. But Sam didn’t want Hannah involved, she has a future even though Sam doesn’t and he doesn’t want to be the reason that she loses her future. 

He wandered for a few hours before he found himself at the park that Mike used to sleep at before the girls gave him a place to stay. He sat down on Mike’s old bench and hugged his backpack to his chest. He stared into the distance for a while before he decided to get comfortable, as he was going to be there at least overnight. He put his backpack under his head and closed his eyes, trying to make a plan for the next few days, or even the next few hours.

“Well well well, look at what we have here,” Sam’s eyes flew open as he heard a voice above him. Standing around his bench was a group of people, around a year or two older than him, who were looking at him like he was a treat.

“Looks like we’re gonna have some fun,” One of the others says, grabbing Sam’s arms and ripping him off the bench. The last one grabbed his bag and started to open it up.

“Listen, fellas, we don’t have to do this,” Sam scrambled away from them.

“Oh we do Beans, you know what you’ve done wrong,” the one holding his backpack said.

“I really fucking don’t, asshole,” Sam bit out, glaring at them. 

“Then let me shed some light on the subject,” the one standing over him said before stomping on his ankle. Sam bit back a scream as he felt his ankle snap, while the one holding his backpack pulled out a baggie of pills and tossed it to the one who broke his ankle.

“You fucking sold half of our team fake drugs like a bitch, and got them expelled for it,” he caught the drugs and tucked them into his pocket. “So I guess you need to be taught a lesson.”

With that, the three of them closed around him and started kicking the shit out of Sam. Sam curled into a ball and tried to protect his head and his stomach. For what felt like forever they attacked him but they were cut off by an angry war cry. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Sam vaguely recognized the voice but it was hard for him to focus enough to place it. 

“Fucking run!” One of the guys yelled before they all took off running away. Sam stayed curled in a ball, unsure of if someone saved him or wanted their turn.

“Sam? Oh shit Sam,” he heard the same voice say before a hand was gently resting on his arm. Sam flinched as much as he could before he started babbling.

“Take whatever you want man but leave me alone, please god leave me alone.”

“Sammy, c’mon Sam I need you to breathe,” the voice stayed soothing as one hand started running through his hair and the other started checking for injuries. “It’s Mike, Sam. It’s Mike.”

“Mike? No Mike’s mad at me. Like everyone else. Stop lying,” Sam curled tighter in on himself and tried to ignore whoever was standing above him, hoping they would just leave him alone.

“Sammy, I’m not mad at you. C’mon just look at me, c’mon Red Leader.”

“Mike?” Sam turned his head gingerly and looked at Mike as he heard his drug name.

“Hey there Sam, you don’t look so hot,” Mike gave Sam a smile

“You’re here? You saved me?” Sam looked at Mike through eyes that were starting to bruise and swell. “You were mad at me? Why are you here?”

“Aw shit, Sam,” Mike kept running one hand through his hair while the other cupped the side of his face. “Sammy I’m not mad at you. C’mon I need to see how bad you’re hurt.”

Sam let Mike roll him over, hissing as it pulled his newly bruised ribs. Mike kept up a constant stream of chatter to keep him calm and awake.

“Alright, you’re definitely concussed, your ankle is shattered, your ribs are bruised maybe broken. Sammy, I’m not gonna be able to tell if you have anything wrong on the inside without a doctor. We have to get up, can you do that?”

“I don’t think I can, I’m sorry Mike.”

“Shh, it’s ok Sammy. I’m going to go and get Amanda and Hannah ok? I’ll be right back,” Mike started to move away from Sam but Sam grabbed his wrist.

“No! Please! Mike, please please you can’t go to the girls. Even if you’re not mad at me they are for sure. Please don’t leave me I don’t want to be alone here please.”

“Shh, shh, it’s alright. I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you,” Mike sat back down and pulled Sam close. “We’ll just sit ok, just breathe.”

Sam wrapped one of his hands around Mike’s and curled into his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Throughout the night Mike woke him up a few times to make sure he was ok and not dying or slipping into a coma. The last time Sam woke up it was morning and it was to the sound of Hannah’s voice.

“Oh, there you are! See Amanda I told you he was fine.”

“Yeah, but what’s he doing here? Is that Sam?”

“Shh, you’re gonna wake him up,” he heard and felt Mike hiss at them.

“What the fuck did he do this time?” The disdain in Hannah’s voice was clear. Sam held back a flinch and curled closer to Mike. Mike ran his fingers through his hair and repositioned his arms so Sam was more comfortable.

“He probably went out and picked a fight with people bigger and faster than him and couldn’t run. Like a fucking idiot as always,” He could hear the eyeroll Amanda gave him.

“He got jumped, shut the fuck up.”

“Oh? And I’m sure he didn’t know the people who jumped him,” Hannah said. He could feel Hannah lean over him and a second later he felt a finger jab at a bruise on his face. His eyes flew open and he jumped away from her.

“Ahh, there you are! So what the fuck did you do?” Amanda asked, cocking her hip out and staring down at him through her sunglasses.

“I-“

“You went through with that stupid ass deal without any backup didn’t you?” Hannah cut him off, poking at some of his other injuries.

“I-“

“We should just go, he didn’t want our help with the deal why should we help him with the fallout?” Amanda helped Hannah stand and pulled her back from Sam.

“I-“ Sam started to say before he cut himself off with a sob. Amanda and Hannah flinched as Sam started sobbing and buried his face in Mike’s chest.

“You two either remember that you’re his partners or you fuck off and leave,” Mike snapped wrapping his arms around Sam and glaring at the girls.

“What-“ Hannah started to say before Amanda cut her off.

“Alright, ok. Mike, when he’s ready, bring him to my house, I think we need to talk.”

“Maybe, you’re kind of being a bitch.”

Sam heard them walk away and felt Mike start to card his fingers through his hair.

“It’s ok, they don’t mean that. They do love you, they’re just worried about you and they’re handling it badly. We’ll talk to them ok? Not now but later.” 

“They hate me,” Sam choked out between his sobs.

“They don’t hate you.”

“I don’t blame them, my own parents hated me I don’t know why I thought you guys would be different.”

“Sammy,” Mike’s hand paused and he gently lifted Sam’s head. Sam had stopped sobbing but the tears were still pouring down his face. “No one in this group hates you. We love you. So fucking much sometimes it’s overwhelming. You’re funny and kind and clever, you see things others don’t and you know how to make everyone else smile. Now let me make you smile.”

Sam didn’t say anything but nodded and let Mike manhandle him into a standing position. Mike stood on the side with the broken ankle and helped him keep it elevated.

“Hospital or Amanda’s?”

“Hospital, I don’t want to see them yet,” Sam whispered, leaning against Mike.

“Alright, let’s go,” with that Mike helped Sam limp towards the hospital, which was about three blocks away. After a block and a half, Mike gave up and just picked up Sam, carrying him the rest of the way. It didn’t take them long to get seen, there weren’t many people waiting and Sam had several clearly visible injuries. While Sam was getting X-Rayed and a cast Mike went to set up the payment for the hospital before making a phone call.

“Hess residence, Amanda speaking.”

“Amanda, you and Hannah fucked up.”

“Mike? Where are you? What’s going on?”

“I’m at the hospital with Sam. He’s getting his broken ankle fixed. Now shut up and listen. You and Hannah have fucked up so bad that Sam is convinced you hate him. Now I don’t know how but you’re gonna fix it, because what we have it good and you’re not throwing it away over hurt pride or whatever you were fighting about. Figure your shit out, we’ll be over in about a half an hour or so,” Mike hung up before she could reply and rested his head against the phone. 

“Are you here with Sam Beans?” A nurse had come up behind him.

“Yes! Is he ok?”

“He’s fine, but he’s asking for you. Follow me,” the nurse led Mike back to where Sam was getting his leg cast.

“Hey Sammy, how’s it going?” Mike walked to stand next to him.

“It’s great! They gave me something for the pain and now I’m in space,” Sam was smiling at him and almost fell overreaching for him.

“I don’t think you’re in space, I think you’re in the hospital,” Mike caught him and held him against his side.

“Nah I’m in space again,” Sam pointed at his cast. “It’s boring Mikey.”

“We’ll have Amanda color it up alright?”

“She’s mad at me though,” the technician finished wrapping his leg and gave them a smile before slipping out the door.

“She’s not mad Sammy. Are you ready to go back to her house?”

“I guess,” Mike helped Sam stand up and limp out of the room. He got Sam down to the front of the hospital and got them both into a cab to take them to Amanda’s house. As the cab got closer to Amanda’s Sam got more and more tense as he was curled into Mike’s side. Mike kept his arm around him and glared at the driver every time he opened his mouth.

“Here’s your stop,” The driver said as they pulled up outside of Amanda’s house. Mike opened the door and pulled Sam out, noticing Amanda and Hannah both waiting on the front porch. They both hurried down to them, Amanda paying the driver and Hannah hovering next to Sam.

“Hey Sammy, you ok?” She asked, hovering her hands over his shoulder and pulling back when he flinched. 

“Let’s just go inside,” Mike said, leading them all inside. Amanda and Hannah trailed behind Sam and Mike, letting them set the pace. As soon as they got inside they were immediately met with the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Sam perked up a little as his stomach made the fact that he hadn’t eaten since yesterday know with a loud grumble.

“We made you cookies! Well, Hannah made cookies and I made something else cause, you know, I’m not allowed in the kitchen after the incident,” Amanda said, standing behind him.

“You made me cookies?” Sam asked, glancing back at them.

“Mhm! And let me show you what I made!” Amanda hurried in front of them and led them into the living room, where a giant pillow fort was waiting. It looked like every pillow and blanket in the house had been gathered together and set up to make a fort around the tv.

“We have a direct line to the kitchen, you can see the tv, you won’t have to move any more than you absolutely have to for the next three days. We made cookies, I’m going to order your favorite pizza, and whatever else you want or need we can do or get for you as soon as you need it,” Amanda explained pointing at everything as she explained it. She then turned to Sam and looked at him through her eyelashes and scuffed her foot. Mike helped Sam into the fort and he and Hannah got him comfortable.

“Do you like it?” Hannah asked, crouching next to him.

“Yeah, I love it, but why did you do this? You’re mad at me?” Sam looked confused but not as hurt before.

“Sam, babe, we’re not actually mad at you. We were being stupid and we’re so used to you saying those things about yourself that we weren’t expecting you to be so hurt by it. That’s no excuse but we were hurt by you pushing us away,” Hannah touched his hand and when he didn’t flinch back she took his hand in hers.

“I didn’t mean to push you away. I just didn’t want you involved because you have so much potential for a future, I didn’t want to drag you or Amanda down with me. I know that I don’t have a whole lot of future but the two of you have so much potential,” Sam picked at the blanket on his lap and squeezed Hannah’s hand. “Hell, even Mike is cleaning up his act and grades, he could go to college if he wanted to.”

“Sam, we don’t care about that we care about you. We worry about you and when you want to go off and do dangerous things without us we worry more. We love you, Sammy, we don’t want you to go through this alone,” Amanda said, sitting down at his feet and touching his good ankle.

“I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t come to one of us when you need us, whether that be because you’re injured, or afraid, or whatever,” Hannah ran her thumb along his knuckles.

“I uh, I got kicked out. For good. He told me that I can’t come back so I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” Sam said suddenly, looking up at them.

“Well duh, you’re moving in here. Mike already lives here almost all the time, we’ll just set you up in one of the spare rooms, or in Mike’s room if you like,” Amanda said, clearly already making plans for what room he would take and how to decorate it.

“You won’t mind?”

“Of course not, actually, you don’t get a choice anymore you’re moving in,” Amanda said, squeezing his ankle and smiling at him. “Now, it’s time for cookies, cuddles, and a movie. You pick a movie, I’m going to get the cookies.”

“Wait!” Sam lurched forward slightly and caught her arm. “You guys really don’t hate me?’

“Sammy, we could never hate you. You’re the most important person to us. Without you, we would have fallen apart right at the start. You bring a light to this group,” Amanda laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“If my own parents can’t even love me how can you.”

“Because your parents are the worst and they have never once deserved you. Sammy, we don’t even deserve you but as long as you’ll have us we want to have you, and love you,” Hannah was resting her head against his shoulder. Mike wrapped his arms around them and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“Promise?” Sam asked, not making eye contact with any of them.

“Promise,” They all said at the same time.

“Alright, ok. I love you guys. Now you mentioned cookies?” 

“Yes! Be right back!” Amanda jumped back up and disappeared out of the fort, reappearing a few minutes later with a plate of cookies, four glasses, and a pitcher of cold milk. She rested the tray on Sam’s lap and curled in between him and Mike, while Hannah stayed on Sam’s other side under his arm. They laid there under the blankets, hiding from the world and watching television until they all one by one drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
